ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
Creating your Character
Here comes the fun part of joining this wiki, Creating '''your very own original Character! Now here are the steps you follow in order to make a character you are wanting to create. so listen up and read carefully! The better you follow the steps, the better your character will come out! ''(Note: This is page is only used for this wiki and making an original character, they '''cannot be outside characters, Examples: Sonic related Characters, Cross-over Characters, Movie or book based characters) '' Picking a Name for your Character when making or thinking on your character. you wanna pick a Name for your creation. It can be any name you think of. Here is an example: (Examples: John, Mary) ''Your character can use a nomral name that is most commonly used for characters. But you can try to make up one, weather its for your main character, sidekick, enemy, villain, or place and thing. Making up names are fun! But they got to make sense and are easy to pronounce. *Helpful Tip! You have to choose your character's name wisely. look up on baby names and the name meaning. the better finding the name you want to make your character based on traits of the name, its the best.'' Now that's out of the way and you found a good name that you like. you can go onto the next step! Picking Your Character's Gender Now comes the other part when building your character. What Gender is your character. is it a She, He, '' It'', or genderless? It can be hard to pick which gender you want your character to be. Males are strong and handsome. Females are strong and beautiful. So hard to choose. But its mainly your choice on which you want to use as your character main gender, it can lead to grat things for your character. *''Helpful Tip! It and Generless are used mostly for aliens or non-human like creatures. but it and generless are rarely used.'' Well now that you picked your Character's Name and Gender, you can go to the next step! Picking your Character's Species Since you picked your gender and name now you get to choose which Species you want him or her to be! Your Character can be a reptile, an animal, an alien, or a human! What great choices. Choosing your species is alot like choosing the name for your character. choose wisely. Depending on the species you choose, you have to make them work within the world they are in. Examples: Ophidia characters are cold or warm-blooded creatures and live in tribes, they use magic and special magic weapons. Gunma Characters are human or alien creatures that fight other aliens or humans, an all out battlefield, but able to make a difference in saving the world. choose the one you want. *''Helpful Tip! when choosing your warm-blooded or cold-blooded character, you can look up the animal species you want them to be and make them fit in the tribe provoided on this wiki or you can ask the founder on the new animal or reptile speices you want to make for your character and this wiki to help it grow!'' *''Helpful Tip #2! When making a human or alien character. you can have them on their own adventure and interactions with either characters in gunma. you don't have to have them be apart of the main crew and the main threat, its mainly up to you.'' Awesome! were getting somewhere. now onto the more awesome things! keep on going into the next step! Picking your Character's Appearance now that you've got half of the basics started, now comes more. your character's main Appearance. 'Their overall physical appearance. do they have: clothes, hair, gloves, pants, ect.'' Are they:'' "muscled, boney, fat, fit, ect"'' Now we are getting into the tough parts of making characters. when it comes to appearance your character must be detailed if an artist is going to draw your character or write it in a story. *Helpful Tip! If your character is normal weight, your character can hold special things such as weapons or can out run an enemy.' *TIP! this is only for human character. reptiles and other animals may veriy.'' Whew... that was a tough one! but it only starts to get tough from her onward! on to the next step! Picking your Character's Life Story (History/Story/Past) Now comes the hard part of making the character...creating a Life Story for them. making a life story for a character is the most hardest part. but if you can just add a well balance story and bit by bit, adding more to the story, will make it turn great! *''Helpful Tip! Make sure your story helps the reader know the character more and feel what's to be like inside your character's shoes.'' I think that's pretty much what we covered up! good. now have fun making your character! Category:Help pages Category:Tutorials